dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue en Vogue
Rogue en Vogue (ReV or #Rev) was an event in Dirty Bomb that lasted 35 days and ran from April 6th, 2016 to May 11th, 2016. The event was intended to hype up the release of the merc Aimee and introduced a new limited time event currency, cases, loadout cards and story mini-game. Description It's April 18th, 2020 and Max Bashki, an influential American fashion designer based in Paris, is launching his new line of cloths called BLEAK CHIC. Just as the fashion show starts Bashki is killed in his Parisian home. Aimee, a French merc for hire and Bashki's bodyguard for over a year, is mortified and seeks to find his killer. The event During the Rogue en Vogue event users helped Aimee figure out who killed Max Bashki. Aimee had 16 suspects and 5 weeks (the length of the event) to figure out who the killer was. Each week a new set of mercs were placed into Free Rotation. The most picked merc of that week would become one of the top four suspects during week five of the event. During the final week the most picked merc out of the four top picked mercs from the previous rotations would be revealed as the culprit. Alongside the culprit mini-game users would be able to earn "Decryption Cycles". Theses cycles were to be used by Aimee and other mercs in the games to hack into the MercSERV. MercSERV is the largest private merc contractor in the world of Dirty Bomb. Users would access Decryption Cycles via Aimee's in-game PDA (available to all mercs during the event). Decryption Cycles could be earned by playing matches in the game and would drop at the end of each match. To increase Cycle gains, special missions would be added that grant Decryption Cycles, along side of the normal credits missions. Users could also purchase Decryption Cycles boosters to increase the drop of suspect cases. These boosters could be stacked-up to 10 to increase the drop rate to the same as normal Equipment Cases (30%). In addition, a special culprit case would be available during the event. Results At the end of the five weeks it was determined by playtime that Proxy was the culprit Aimee was looking for. Proxy won the popularity contest with 28.39% playtime, with the runner up being Stoker with 28.34%. This amounted to a close victory for Proxy with only a 0.05% (161 hours) difference in playtime from Stoker. Proxy recieved an exclusive culprit (and Obsidian) skin for players who purchsed a Culprit Case during the event period. Collectables Decryption Cycles would also be used for special event items during the event period. These items include the 'Culprit Case', 'Suspect Equipment Case', 'Culprit Trinkets' and 'Culprit Loadouts'. To increase the decryption cycles earnings you can purchase Credit Boosters in the in-game store. It was recommended by Splash Damage & Nexon to spend your cycles before the end of the event. Splash Damage had a plan for the unused cycles at the end of the event which included converting Decryption Cycles to regular credits, but they still recommended spending cycles during the event because the cycles to credit conversion was low. Culprit Trinkets During the event players would be able to spend their Decryption Cycles on three trinkets, the fourth trinket known as Skull Splitter was available for $5 USD and gave a 10% extra Decryption Cycle drop for every match played. The trinkets are: * Tier 1: Spamtrap (650 Cycles)w * Tier 2: Antivirus (2,000 Cycles) * Tier 3: Firewall (4,500 Cycles) * Tier 4: Skull Splitter ($5 USD / £3.99) Trinket - Rogue en Vogue - Spam Trap.png|Spamtrap Trinket - Rogue en Vogue - Antivurs.png|Antivirus Trinket - Rogue en Vogue - Firewall.png|Firewall Trinket - Rogue en Vogue - Skull Splitter.png|Skull_Splitter Suspect Loadouts During the event players had a 1% chance to receive a limited edition suspect loadout card via the Suspect Equipment Cases. Some feature loadout cards include Bushwhacker SM82, Vassili MO22, Kira B83, Thunder S41, Sparks 181, Stoker T65, Sawbonez SM72, Phantom CR62 & Rhino R93. Culprit Case Price: 500 Decryption Cycles The Culprit Case was a unique one time purchase during the entire event. The 'Culprit Case' would feature one of seven unique 'Culprit Skins' for the culprit (Proxy) that was caught at the end of the event. The case/skin can be unlocked in an update once the culprit has been determined Suspect Equipment Case Price: 350 Decryption Cycles Suspect Equipment Cases were similar to Equipment Cases but were obtained using Decryption Cycles. Suspect Equipment Case had a 1% chance of delivering a 'Suspect Loadout Card' for one of the four mercs in the free rotation during that week. During the fifth week of the event the four suspect equipment cases from the last four weeks will be available, giving players the chance to purchase them one more time. Suspect Event Case During the length of the entire ReV event players would have a very slim chance of receiving a "Suspect Event Case" as a drop during game. Theses extra rare cases would guarantee a Suspect Loadout Card for one of the four mercs in the week's free rotation. Suspect Elite Case Elite cases also received some ReV love during the event. Suspect Elite Cases gave a 10% chance of dropping a Suspect Loadout card for one of the four mercs during free rotation. All four variants of elite cases will be available in the fifth week of the event. If Elite cases were purchased the first day of each event week then an additional elite cases will be given with the purchase. Ex. if a 5-pack elite case bundle was purchased you would have gotten one extra Suspect Elite Case. If a 10-pack elite case bundle was purchased you would have gotten two extra Suspect Elite Case. The Vengeance Obsidian Pack Price: $15 USD (Part of Vengeance Obsidian Pack) Obsidian Cards are rare and with The Vengeance Obsidian Pack players had the ability to get one. This limited edition pack cost $15 USD and came with the merc Aimee and an Obsidian case for the culprit. The Obsidian case would be unlockable in a future update after the event ends and the culprit had been caught. Cycle Snippet Price: 10,000 Credits This section of source code converts a small cache of credits into Cycles. Contains 1,000 Cycles. Cycle Packet Price: 50,000 Credits This datapacket converts a decent sum of credits into Cycles. Contains 5,250 Cycles. Cycle Bank Price: 100,000 Credits This server converts a truckload of Credits into Cycles. Contains 10,800 Cycles. Patch notes * Rogue en Vogue Event (Read the event section) * New merc, Aimee * New Badges, 34 new badges bringing the total badges to 67. * Steam Achievements, focused on new players but will be adding more in the future. * Estimated queue time for ranked matchmaking. * Full team queue for ranked, 5v5s are back. * Combined AUS/ASIA regions for ranked matchmaking * Increased credit boost for playing ranked (50% bonus) * New audio system, based of surroundings and should provide a more "real experience". (ex. if you are inside a building bullets will sound different then in an open area) * Gameplay balancing ** All snipers *** Removed all scope-sway while moving, making it easier to aim on the move *** Removed random cross-hair offset adjustment that occurred as players were scoping-in ** PDP-70 *** Reduced rate of fire to 164RPM (from 180RPM) *** Increased recoil by ~10% *** Increased hip-fire spread by ~50% ** Grandeur SR *** Reduced rate of fire to 180RPM (from 200RPM) *** Reduced hip-fire spread by ~10% ** MOA SNPR-1 *** Increased hip-fire spread by ~50% ** Fel-ix *** Increased hip-fire spread by ~50% ** Gameplay *** Added team coloring to Ammo Stations *** Reworked Healing Station behavior to address certain situations where health would not be restored *** Reduced Ranked demotion buffers so players can be demoted by losing ~2 games in a row after a promotion, instead of ~3 *** Reduced the collision box of the Proximity Mine to more closely match the model ** User Interface *** Added the option for Classic Team HUD in the Game Options menu *** Progress percentage is now shown when hovering over Ranked progress bar *** Improved performance of in-game Voting popups ** Audio *** Added additional environmental audio such as fire in Bridge and gas in Victoria and Underground *** Added audio for purchasing Trinkets ** Visual Effects *** Optimized Airstrike explosion and Orbital Laser effects ** Notable Bug Fixes *** Fixed bug where two Health Packs, Ammo Packs or Proximity Mines could be thrown at the same time *** Fixed bug where removed or destroyed items were still highlighted by Bomb Squad *** Fixed bug where Redeye's Smoke could block the effects of Health Stations, Healing Pulses and Concussion Grenades *** Fixed bug where it was difficult to repair the Generator on the second Objective in Trainyard *** Fixed bug where XP totals could extend beyond the Merc boxes in the Profile Stats screen *** Fixed bug where Sniper Rifle scopes could have a slight reddish tint *** Fixed bug where Equipment Cases gained by levelling up could not be quick-opened *** Fixed bug where Healing Station visual effects could persist if the Station was Scrambled by a Concussion Grenade *** Fixed bug where Ranked icons in the End-Game review were using the Pre-Season variants *** Fixed bug where Assist and Finish Assist XP wasn't being correctly awarded *** Fixed bug where Merc dialogue would repeat while Trading Up or Trading In The story The Dirty Bomb attacks that hit London are still slowly being cleaned-up but the war continues between Jackal and Central Disaster Authority. Max Bashki, an influential American fashion designer based in Paris, talks about the events that have changed the world forever in an audio interview. Bashki announced on Twitter that he would be launching a new product line to commemorate the Dirty Bomb attack and "bring life back" into the fashion world. The fashion show would be called "BLEAK CHIC" and take place April 18th, 2020. The time following up to the event Max Bashki continues to tweet about his life, work and put his massive ego on display for the world to see. Bashki also comments that individuals from a service called "MercSERV" have been contacting him and leaving messages. The day of the BLEAK CHIC fashion show Aimee, a French merc for hire and Bashki's bodyguard for over a year, is with Bashki. She sets up a perimeter in Bashki's Parisian home using her SNITCH Device and informs Bashki she's almost finished. Aimee is a massive Bashki fan and adores his work for the fashion industry. Bashki tells her to relax and instead come have a conversation with him, although she is not finished, she agrees. Suddenly a red dot appears on Bashki's forehead and BANG, Bashki is dead. The public is outraged and many blame Bashki's bodyguard, Aimee, for the lack of diligence. Aimee quickly loses her job as a bodyguard and any credibility in the fashion world. Mortified by the incident Aimee begins investigating Bashki's death and learns that the killer is hiding out in post dirty bomb London. Aimee's mission begins and she seeks to find Bashki's killer. Aimee has 16 suspects at the start of her investigation and will have to go up against MercSERV, the largest private merc contractor in the world. Using her skills she'll hack into the MercSERV's servers and look for the merc that killed Bashki. Aimee's first round of prime suspects included Arty, Nader, Proxy, and Sawbonez. After a week of investigation Aimee managed to narrow down the possible suspect to Elisabeth Wells, better known as Proxy. Aimee's second round of suspects include Phantom, Sparks, Rhino, and Stoker. After another week of investigation Aimee managed to narrow down the possible suspect to Harold Sands, better known as Stoker. Aimee's third round of suspects include Bushwhacker, Phoenix, Thunder, and Vassili. After a third week of investigation Aimee managed to narrow down the possible suspect to Leonard Cummings, better known as Vassili. Aimee's fourth round of suspects include Fletcher, RedEye, Fragger, and Kira. After a fourth week of investigation Aimee managed to narrow down the possible suspect to Gaspar Akingbola, better known as Fletcher. Aimee's final round of suspects include Fletcher, Proxy, Stoker, and Vassili. After a fifth week of investigation Aimee managed to narrow down the culprit to Elisabeth Wells, better known as Proxy. The Rogue en Vogue story ends with Aimee trapping Proxy in an alley and wounding her with a sniper shot. Aimee demands Proxy to reveal who paid to have Max Bashki killed. Proxy confess that Max Bashki himself paid her, to kill Aimee. Proxy explains Bashki instructed her to kill the person holding a lit candle but because Aimee tossed the candle back to Bashki she hit the wrong target, claiming "I saved your life, love!". Aimee angrily denies the possibility and blinds Proxy with her SNITCH. Before walking away Proxy invites Aimee to join MercSERV, to which Aimee replies with "I'll think about it...". Twitter timeline These are some of the tweets by @MaxBashki that highlight content from Dirty Bomb. They include concept art for BLEAK CHIC, CDA and feature a familiar female sniper character. Max Bashki is killed, his agent takes over his twitter account. Comic A url can be found in one of the promotional pictures that points to bit.ly/1pKCyb2, which is a comic. Below is a gallery of all the comic pages or you can view it as one long page on Rogue en Vogue/Comic. Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 01.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 02.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 03.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 04.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 05.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 06.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 07.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 08.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 09.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 10.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 11.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 12.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 13.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 14.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 15.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 16.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 17.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 18.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 19.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 20.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 21.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 22.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 23.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 24.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 25.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 26.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 27.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 28.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 29.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 30.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 31.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 32.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 33.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 34.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 35.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 36.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 37.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 38.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 39.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 40.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 41.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 42.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 43.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 44.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 45.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 46.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 47.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 48.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 49.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 50.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 51.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 52.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 53.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 54.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 55.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 56.jpg Rogue en Vogue Update - Comic - MercSERV Archive Bashki Case - 57.jpg Media Rogue en Vogue Update Teaser.jpg Max_Bashki.jpg Rogue_en_Vogue_Update_-_Who_killed_Max_Bashki.png Rogue_en_Vogue_Update_-_Aimee's_Phone.png Rogue_en_Vogue_Update_-_Decryption_Cycles.png Rogue_en_Vogue_Update_-_30%_off_credit_boosters.png Max_Bashki_-_Twitter_-_BLEAK_CHIC.jpg Max_Bashki_-_Twitter_-_Ladies.jpg Max_Bashki_-_Twitter_-_Sniper.jpg Max_Bashki_-_Twitter_-_Sniper_2.jpg Max_Bashki_-_Twitter_-_CDA.jpg Max_Bashki_-_Twitter_-_BLEAK_CHIC_Invite_April_18,_2020.jpg Rogue_en_Vogue_Update_-_Trinkets_-_Tier_1_-_Spamtrap.jpg|Tier 1 - Spamtrap Rogue_en_Vogue_Update_-_Trinkets_-_Tier_2_-_Antivirus.jpg|Tier 2 - Antivirus Rogue_en_Vogue_Update_-_Trinkets_-_Tier_3_-_Firewall.jpg|Tier 3 - Firewall Trivia * Max Bashki resembles Karl Lagerfeld. The famous German fashion designer who works for the famous French fashion company Chanel. Comparison: * The Rogue en Vogue comic was released as hidden bit.ly urls in promotional images leading up to the event. * Aimee's username when hacking into the MercSERV database is "M4DH4X".